Insatisfecha
by Christine-Core
Summary: La monotonía dirige mi vida: Me levanto, lavo mis dientes, tomo una taza de café, voy a la facultad, me bombardean con poesías o historias de amor, que aunque muchos de ellos motivaron mi existencia hace dos años atrás, ahora solo se clavan en mi pecho como dagas ardientes de dolor. NaruHina lime.


Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenencen  
**!**advertencia: LEVE SASUHIA. LEMON, LIME… sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**INSATISFECHA**  
—_Christine-core_—

* * *

_"Tan imposible es avivar la lumbre con nieve, como apagar el fuego del amor con palabras."_

_William Shakespeare_

La monotonía dirige mi vida: Me levanto, lavo mis dientes, tomo una taza de café, voy a la facultad, me bombardean con poesías o historias de amor, que aunque muchos de ellos motivaron mi existencia hace dos años atrás, ahora solo se clavan en mi pecho como dagas ardientes de dolor. No sé si estoy de acuerdo con aquella frase "Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado" pues, no se sufre por lo desconocido, tal vez, si nunca hubiera amado mi vida no sería tan mísera ahora.

Siempre fui hermosa, de cabellera oscura, ojos perlados con un toque lavanda y piel blanca. Siempre fui dependiente, primero de mi padre, luego de mis amigos y después de él. Siempre fui soñadora, pasaba largos ratos leyendo historias de amor, fantasías de viajes épicos, más allá de la proeza humana. Siempre fui una persona feliz y siempre me sentí completa. Siempre fui muchas cosas pero el siempre termino cuando él se fue y dejo, tras su partida, la nada.

La monotonía dirige mi vida: Me levanto, lavo mis dientes, tomo una taza de café, voy a la facultad, regreso a mi casa. Todos los días la misma rutina. Y aunque pueda sonar tonto, ese monologo que repito todos los días como lo hace un actor al aprender sus líneas, es lo único que me mantiene alejada de los recuerdos, bueno, lo único aparte de Naruto, mi vecino, su mejor amigo, aunque sea lo único que mantiene su recuerdo punzante, y aunque duela, cuando estoy con el me siento viva y conectada a la realidad. Después de la muerte de Sasuke el estuvo ahí y seguirá estándolo aunque ambos sepamos, o mejor dicho, yo sepa, que nuestra relación no pasara del sexo y compañerismo.

Mi vida no es mala, ya logre superar la peor parte y ahora tengo que retomar mi camino, pero para eso tengo tiempo. Las noches, a partir de las 7 de la tarde, cuando llego de la facultad, son mi único tiempo libre y mas ahora que intento cortar mi relación con Naruto quien pasaba conmigo la mayor parte de la noche ya sea en mi cama, o bien pues en distintas partes del apartamento, donde llenaba aquellos huecos que dejo el amor, con cogidas desenfrenadas para apagar el fuego almacenado en mi después de que su partida. Pero ahora, que ya no tengo a Naruto al llegar todas las noches mis piernas tiemblan, necesito ser amada. Pero ninguno de ellos, ni aquel chico pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina de mi clase de filosofía que se la pasa invitándome a salir o aquel otro dueño de la veterinaria Inuzuka de enfrente que no deja de regalarme rosas rojas (si supiera cuanto las odio), ni Naruto, ninguno de ellos que han pasado por mi cama tantas veces puede satisfacerme como el lo hizo.

Mis labios están secos, mi corazón tiembla por el deseo, el fuego se expande por mi cuello, estomago y baja por mis caderas, mi piel arde y mis pechos se endurecen queriendo salir, sin ver y a tropezones me tumbo en mi cama lanzo los zapatos y cartera lejos y en un movimiento frenético me deshago de mi blusa y mi falda. Mi mano derecha baja por mi vientre y con la desesperación con la que un león persigue a su presa, mis dedos tocan mi vulva caliente y se mueven rápidamente sobre mi clítoris, de arriba abajo, de arriba abajo una y otra vez brutalmente, mas y mas rápido, mientras mi mano izquierda toca mis pezones, los pellizca, luego los vuelve a rosar suavemente y toca mi boca que chupa mis dedos con el anhelo de sus labios, su lengua, sus manos, su verga. El, solo el, me lleva al estremecimiento, mi cuerpo se contorsiona mi mano parece querer arrancar mis pechos, y con la rapidez de un relámpago un grito se escapa de mi boca, electrifica mis venas, para en seco la circulación de mi sangre y… termina dejando un vacío. El mismo que me deja siempre al masturbarme. El mismo que me deja después del sexo. Es como si el deseo se aferrara a mi vientre y siempre, aun después de acabar sigue quedando algo de él ahí, insatisfecho, insaciable… es así desde que el se fue, el sexo me mantiene ocupada, es algo mío y no puedo vivir sin el. Quisiera ser cogida por dos hombres a la vez, quisiera que apagaran en mí el fuego que nunca se extingue. …

Los días se han acostumbrado a la rutina, pero hoy decidí romperla, darme un baño y tomar café en aquel nuevo restauran, Caffa´s, que acaban de abrir hace algunos días.

-Hinata!...

-(Mierda!.) Hola Naru. ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, me peguntaba –Dijo con una mano en los bolsillos mientras con la otra se rascaba la cabeza- pues… he querido verte, intente visitarte, deje un mensaje por debajo de tu puerta, te he llamado al celular, incluso he llamado a tu trabajo pero tu secretaria me dijo qu… bueno el punto es… ¿estás evitándome?

- (Mierda..!) no Naru, para nada lo que pasa es que he estado algo ocupada estas semanas… y no he tenido tiempo de hablarte

-si, bueno ¿estas ocupada también hoy?

- En realidad si, ahora mismo voy a una reunión de trabajo

(Se acerco lentamente, coloco una mano por mi muslo y comenzó a subir mi falda)

- Será… que podrías hacerlos esperar un poco?

-(tome su mano suavemente y la retire) No, no puedo jugar con mi trabajo

- ¡me estas evitando!.. – dijo volteando la cara

- No Naru… es solo que hoy no es el momento

- ¿entonces cuando lo será?

- Mira Naru, siento que las cosas hallan salido así, pero se suponía que no debíamos involucrarnos. Prefiero dejar las cosas hasta aquí antes de que empeoren.

- ya conseguiste a otro que te cogiera, eh?- dijo gritando por el pasillo

- ¡No me vuelvas a hablar así!

- solo digo la maldita verdad!..- Golpeo con fuerza la pared- Ahora entremos a tu casa.

-No… Te traeré algo de comer cuando regrese... (Dije mientras se cerraba la puerta del elevador)

Salí a caminar por la calle, ya no tenia ganas de ningún estúpido café. La vida seria mucho mas fácil si no nos enamoráramos, follaramos como los animales sin ningún tipo de compromiso, si, la vida seria mucho mas fácil e insípida… pero fácil al fin y al cabo. Soy como un mar de deseo, ni importa con quien sea, me gusta ser follada. No fui abusada de niña, crecí en un pedestal de oro, no se porque ahora, a mis 22 años de edad, cuando las demás están casándose, haciendo sus vidas, algunas teniendo bebes, yo vivo en este mundo irreal del placer frustrado.

Llegue al edifico con una tartaleta de limón y la deje en frente de su puerta, ya no quiero mas nada con el, me ayudo en algún momento de mi vida, pero ahora solo esta volviendo las cosas mas complicadas, dicen que los postres son buenos para las despedidas ….. Entre a mi casa, cerré la puerta, me deshice de mi ropa tome un baño de agua caliente y me acosté. A la mañana siguiente, me levante, cepille mis dientes, tome una taza se café y Salí a la facultad…. la tarta de limón seguía allí…

Era uno de esos días nublados y lluviosos, mis preferidos, amarre mi cabello con una cola de caballo y guarde mi chaqueta en mi bolso, me gusta que la neblina acaricie mi piel, la necesitare Lugo cuando este en aquel salón con aire frío y artificial que tanto odio, pues le quita la hermosura del clima.

Mas malditas frases filosóficas e historias de amor de Shakespeare, ¿es que acaso no vamos a terminar este tema?, ya me las sabia de memoria, trate de olvidarlas, pero me las recordaron, en el por momento.

Volví a mi casa, la tarta ya no se hallaba ahí, supongo que el conserje la habrá botado. Otra vez el deseo dominaba mi cuerpo, me coloque mi bata para dormir, me serví un poco de vino, puse algo de música y me acosté en el sofá a contemplar… el techo….

-Tum, Tum, Tum!

-me acerque a la puerta- ¿Quién es?

- Hina ábreme, es Naruto

-¿Qué paso Naru?

- Ábreme!.. Por favor

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba el, sin camisa, una imagen algo patética, empapado por la lluvia, sus cabellos rubios cubrían sus ojos azules que delataban una mirad perdida

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

-solo una noche, si? Dame solo una noche- Suplico el- la ultima.

Mi mente se vio invadida por la culpa, el ya había hecho bastante por mi cuando mas lo necesite, ahora era mi turno.

-Ascendí con la cabeza….

Y en menos de un segundo me tomo por el cuello y me beso frenéticamente, sin darme tiempo de tomar aire siquiera, cerro la puerta con una patada sin despegar sus labios de los míos y me apoyo contra la pared apretándome fuertemente.

Su cuerpo empapado se aferro al Mio y mojo mi bata por completo, sus manos tomaron mis caderas y las apretaron de tal forma que me hizo daño, no dije nada, recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos fuertes, muy lentamente: por mis piernas y los costados de mi cintura, apretó mis muslos con desesperación y clavo sus uñas en mi cintura

Su respiración se aceleraba, aferre mis pierna a el y me llevo hasta el mesón de la cocina, acostándome me quito la bata, gozando de la imagen de mi cuerpo desnudo con una expresión de satisfacción, por la victoria y de morbo; el seguía solo con sus jeans, me beso, bajo lentamente por mi cuello, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Deja que te tome como yo quiero -susurro a mi oído- yo se como te gusta!

Y volvió a bajar, rozo el borde de mis pechos mientras me quitaba el sostén, mis manos bailaban por su espalda apretándolo contra mi cuerpo, su lengua lamió y sus labios chuparon mis pezones, Quería que me apretara aun mas fuerte, que me deshiciera, Quise saltarle encima, besarlo quitarle la ropa, me incline un poco para hacerlo pero no me dejo. Siguió bajando marcando el camino con su lengua, con una mano deslizaba las pantaletas por mis piernas y con la otra acariciaba mis pechos.

En un movimiento rápido y dedicándome una sonrisa, abrió mis piernas, me sentí tan indefensa, a su merced, eso me éxito aun mas. Un gemido salio de mi boca, el simple roce de su lengua con mi clítoris hizo que una Corriente de fuego atravesara mi cuerpo, comenzó dando círculos lentos con su lengua, después sus labios comenzaron a apretar mas y mas fuerte, luego bajo y lamió mis jugos, abrió mas mis piernas y succiono mi clítoris, mi espalda se curvo y mi cuello se echo instintivamente para atrás.

-Métemelo ya!- grite

Esbozó una sonrisa, pero sin mirarme, paso sus dedos por los labios internos de mi intimidad y fue metiendo un dedo y sacándolo suavemente, mientras lo hacia sus labios bailaban en mi vientre y se aventuraban en mi ombligo, ya no lo soportaba mas, mi respiración se agito y el se detuvo, me tomo de los tobillos y me jaló haciendo que quedara sentada en la orilla del mesón, beso mis labios, casi pude sentir su lengua en mi garganta salte encima de el, pero me tomo por la cintura y me coloco frente a la pared, pude sentir su fuerte erección en mis nalgas a través de sus jeans, los cuales todavía no se había quitado, aun cuando yo estaba completamente desnuda, desabrocho su cinturón mientras besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mi espalda, yo movía mi trasero en su ereccion que se ponía mas y mas rígida,

-Que quieres que te haga , ah?-susurro mi rubio mientras deslizaba su mano por mis gluteos - ya no te aguantas verdad? -y beso mi cuello

Cuando se bajo los pantalones hasta las rodillas yo voltee rápidamente y besando su boca baje mis manos hasta su miembro caliente lo sujete con fuerza, mordí su labio inferior y baje lentamente, sin soltarlo, mi lengua bordeo la punta de su pene , mi boca beso y succiono suavemente, recorrí la extensión de su virilidad con mi lengua de arriba abajo, mi mano tocaba sus testiculos y los masajeaba, subí hasta la punta y lo saboree mientras mi lengua se movía en forma circular, haciendo una especie de torbellino, queria seguir pero, sus dedos tomaron mis cabellos y jalaron mi cabeza hasta su pecho y lo bese, me empujo a la pared con un movimiento brusco y violento, subió mi pierna derecha y me penetro.

Mis manos arañaron su espalda y comenzó suaves vaivenes que fueron convirtiéndose en salvajes embestidas mientras los gemidos salían de nuestras bocas, sus manos amasaban mis pechos y sus dedos pellizcaban mis pezones, mis piernas dejaron de sentirse ya no me podía mantener de pie, mas duro, mas duro, seguía repitiéndole mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda y un orgasmo, que rompió mis entrañas, salio de mi boca.

-oh Hina- Hinata!.- gimio yo no podia era alucinante todo lo que pasaba.

Busque sus labios con desesperación, el aun seguía dentro de mi y sin haber acabado, se separo y yo me desplome en el suelo aun respirando agitadamente, me arrodillo, y se arrodillo quedando detrás de mi separo un poco mis piernas , como si se tratara de una muñeca que pudiera manipular a su antojo, recostó mi espalada en su pecho y, sin contemplaciones, me penetro.

- Ammm Na... Naru...

Un grito de placer y alucinacion se expandió por la habitación, me apreté mas a el para sentirlo aun mas adentro, comenzó a moverse lentamente y con su mano derecha empezó a acariciarme por todo el cuerpo, excitándome de nuevo.

-Ah ah... Hinata ... te gusta?... dijo en susurro mientras mi orgasmo me fulminaba.

-Si! Naruto! ...- senti ir aun mas despacio besandome con ternura,,,

-Que ... bien...- hiso un movimiento mas fuerte y acelerado esto era ya una locura.- Por que ... por.. porque lo hare siempre!.

Alcanzamos el climax al unisono y el cansado se dejo caer de espaldas en el piso y me llevo junto con el yaciendo en su fornido pecho. Los dos agitados apenas podiamos respirar...

-Hinata ... yo.. yo te amo..- me solto mi rubio de repente ... diablos fue alli que me di cuenta que mi monotia habia cambiado con la llegada de Naruto sonrei sin que el me viera ya que mi sonrojo lo sentia resplandecer ... yo tambien lo amaba... y valla manera de darme cuenta.

-Yo tambien Naruto.

-Ha... lo sabia.- carcajeo el azul mirada.- Mañana te vienes a vivir conmigo mi linda Hinata... mi hermosa mujer

La monotonía ya no dirige mi vida: Me levanto con cuidado, de no despertar a mi compañero, tomo una tasa de café, trato de tan siquiera de no quejarme mucho. Las cosas han cambiado desde aquella noche con Naruto. Ya que aparte de darme cuenta que lo amaba, me mude con el, vivo una vida plena y dia a dia espero ansiosa la venida de mi hijo... De nuestro hijo.

**Fin.**

**Sip, lo sé he regresado, mas delante iniciare dos fics uno seria la adaptación de un libro hermoso y la otra de mi imaginacion que no me deja descansar, como también el fic pendiente que tengo con Kenna por hacer. Los reviews no matan… eso creo. Hasta luego.**


End file.
